Fall To Pieces
by passionrulsusall
Summary: Will Ron and Hermione finally end up together? If so, will they stay that way?
1. Invitation

Hermione's POV

Beep beep beep. I slammed my hand hard on the snooze button. It rang again several times before I actually got up. I looked at the clock. 7:15. I went to the bathroom and got a shower. When I got out of the shower I dried my hair. I looked in the mirror. I had changed dramatically over the summer. My hair had lost some of its bushyness, and now has made up of loose curls. It had also lightened up from going to the beach. I had tanned, and I had gotten curves in the right places. I pulled on some capris and a halter-top and headed down for breakfast. My mom had fixed eggs, bacon, and toast. I sat down and piled some eggs on my plate. Just as I reached for some bacon a little brown owl swooped down right next to me. I recognized the owl as Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. My heart leapt. I took the letter from the entergetic little owl, and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's your summer going? I really miss you. Harry is here at the Burrow. He says hi and that he misses you. Mum said that you could come over next Monday... if you want.. Mum said you could apparate here Monday around 9 a.m. Please send your reply with Pig as soon as possible. Hope to see you soon!_

_love,_

_Ron_

"Mum?" I asked when she sat down at the table.

"Yes, dear?" she said in her sweet, motherly voice.

"May I go to the Burrow and spend the rest of the summer with my friends?" I asked, hope filling my lungs as I spoke.

"Of course dear." she said, a smile on her face. Before going to Hogwarts I hadn't had many friends. Most of the muggle children hated me, they were mad that I got A's while they got C's. They made fun of me constantly, and some even threw thngs at me when I walked the halls. I knew mum was glad that all of that was over. "May I be excused?" I asked. Mum nodded. I ran to my room with Pig on my shoulder, and shut the door. As soon as I was in the privacy of my own room I started jumping up and down..

"I-get-to-see-Ron!" I yelled between squeals. I quickly grabbed a piece of spare parchment and began writing my reply.

_Dear Ron,_

_My summer's going great! I just got back from the beach Tuesday. I miss you too! I would love to come over and stay for the summer! See you Monday and 9! Tell Harry said hi and that I miss him too! _

_love,_

_Hermione_

I tied the letter to Pig's leg, and let him fly out of the window.

: Hermione had been so caught up in her happiness that she had not noticed that the piece of parchment that she had just sent to Ron was the very parchment that she had written hearts with his name on them the day before...

: Ron's POV

: Harry and I were sitting in my room when all of a sudden we heard loud chirps.

: "Pig.." I scowled. I went over to the window and opened it. I untied the letter from Pig's leg and read it.

: _Dear Ron, _

: My summer's going great! I just got back from the beach Tuesday. I miss you too! I would love to come over and stay for the summer! See you Monday and 9! Tell Harry I said hi and that I miss him too!

: love,  
: Hermione

: I then noticed my name written in hearts all over the parchment. I gasped.

: "What is it?" asked Harry. He tried to grab for the parchment.

: "Nothing." I said, and snatched the parchment out of his reach. I felt my ears grow warm.

: "Is Hermione coming to stay?" asked Harry, he now had a confused look on his face.

: "Wha...oh...yeah..she's coming monday and 9 a.m." I said, though my thoughts were still on Hermione writing my name in hearts.

: _Why would she send me a letter with my name in hearts? She surely wasn't expecting him to ask her out was she? I like her but... I can't ask her out... that would be to hard. And what if this letter had been intercepted and someone else wrote my name in hearts, wanting me to try something with her and then get turned down.._

: I looked at the letter.

: _Nope, that's her handwriting in the hearts... but what if she is just playing me? What if she just wants me to ask her out so she can turn me down..._

: My thoughts were interrupted by the door of my bedroom being opened. Ginny walked in the room. Harry turned slightly red and began pretending to clean his glasses.

: "Mum wants you two to come down and de-gnome the yard." she said, avoiding Harry. She left the room. Harry placed his glasses back on his nose and walked to the door. He turned around as he reached the door.

: "You coming?" he asked, his face turning back its normal color.

: "Wha..yeah..I'll be there in a minute." I said, still staring at the letter. Harry walked out of the room. I walked over to my pillow and stuffed the letter into my pillowcase along with the rest of my letters from Hermione, and a letter I wrote to her about my feeling that I decided to keep. I then headed out to the backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

On Monday morning I woke up at 7:00. I got up, got a shower,and dried my hair. I walked over to my dresser and took out my favorite outfit: my denim capris and my top (that looks more like a bathing suit top) with a tie-on shirt over it. I then searched my closet for my favorite sandals. I then quickly shoved all of my possesions into my trunk. I had to sit on it to get it shut. I then walked down to get some breakfast. Mum, dad and me all sat around talking until 8:55. I then kissed them all good-bye and went upstairs to get my things. I put Crookshanks in his cage, grabbed my trunk, and apparated to the Burrow.

I apparated into the kitchen. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Hey Hermione!" said Harry, who rushed forward to give me a hug.

"Hey Harry!" I said. "Hey Ron!" I said. When he didn't turn to look at me I moved around until I was standing right infront of him. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down. His eyes stopped several times on my breasts and on my belly-button ring. My face began to burn with embarassment.

"What the.. who.." He then spotted my face. "Oi, Hermione... you've...you look...you.." He trailed off, his ears turning red. He gaped at me.

"Wow, you've changed a lot over the summer." Harry said, when he realized that no one else was going to say anything.

"Yeah. I just... well... I dunno..." I said lamely.

"Well you look g..." Ron began, but was interupted by a red-head entering the room.

I turned around. In walked Ginny. She was wearing a tight short-sleeved baby-blue shirt with a bow at the top and diamonds on it, and micro-short shorts. I glanced sideways at Harry. He was looking her up and down, his mouth wide open. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hermione!" She yelled.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" asked Ron.

"I'm wearing clothes, you?" said Ginny sarcastically.

"You know what I mean! You shouldn't go around wearing clothes that show so much skin! It makes you look like a slut!"

I made a 'hem hem' sound that really sounded likeUmbridge. Ron changed his gaze to me.

"What?" he said.

"Well..." I said, and then looked down at myself, particularly my showing stomach.I took my gaze off of my stomach and looked at him. "Are you saying I'm dressed like a slut also!" I said angrily.

"Wha...no...it's just...I...she's only...you look...er..."

"No, you said she's showing too much skin and that she looks slutty, and I'm showing more skin than her, so that means you think I look slutty also!" I yelled. I then turned and walked out of the room, tears streaming down my face.

I ran to Ginny's room, my things forgotten. I slammed the door behind me. I plopped down on the guest bed that had obviouly been pulled out for me to sleep on. I buried my face into the pillow, and cried. I heard the door behind me open. I knew without looking that it was Ginny walking in. Ginny sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled me in her arms.

"It's okay Hermione. Ron's just a big, fat-headed jerk..." These words did nothing but make me sob harder.

"Yeah, and I guess I'm an idiot for falling for a big, fat-headed jerk, right?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You like Ron?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I can't say I didn't really suspect it. The way you two always act around each other... it's rather obvious that you two like each other..."

"He doesn't like me."

"Yes, he does Hermione! He has liked you for atleast three years!"

"No he hasn't. He went out with Lavender Brown last year didn't he?"

"Yeah, but personally I think that was a silent way to get back at you for going out with Viktor..."

"But that was two years prior to him going out with Lavender!"

"Yeah, well, you know how stupid boys can be at times." This made me laugh.

"I'm gonna go down and get your things from the kitchen." said Ginny. I nodded. She left the room. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door.

_Why would Ginny knock on her own bedroom door?_ I went to the door to open it, and the fury arose in me again as I saw Ron standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

**Ron's POV**

I stood there dumbfounded. Had she really just said that? Well, there goes my chance of going out with her... unless of course I make it up to her.

I decided to bring her her favorite dessert: a trecle tart. I walked over to the refridgerator and pulled a few out. I then got a glass from the cabinent and filled it with pumpkin juice. I then saw Ginny come down from probably comfortiing Hermione. I looked over at Harry. I mouthed for him to keep Ginny busy. He nodded. I then walked out of the kitchen and headed up to Ginny's room with the plate of trecle tarts and the pumpkin juice. I got to the door and knocked. Hermione answered the door. At the sight of me she seemed to get angrier.

"May I come in?" I asked.

**Hermione's POV**

I stood their in shock. Did he actually think that I would forgive him that fast?

"I brought some snacks." he said.

Well, that helps!

I took the plate of trecle tarts and set them on the bedside table. I then sat down on my bed and crossed my arms. He was looking at me again, and it wasn't at my face.

"Hello? My face is up here!" I said waving my arms infront of my face. His head jerked up.

"Sorry" he said, a little too fast. His ears turned red

"Er... I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't! It's just... you know how protective I am over Ginny!"

"Yeah, I know.. but still. You did imply that I'm dressed slutty!" I snapped.

"No, I don't think you're dressed slutty..." he said, his ears turning redder. "I think you're dressed... well... er... you look...er... hot..." His ears were as red as they could possibly get now.

: "You think I look, what?" I asked, unbelieving. I felt my face heat up.

: "Hot.." he mumbled under his breath. My eyes widened. So I had heard him right! He leaned in close to me. Too close. The next thing I knew I was running down the stairs and out into the backyard.


End file.
